This design is based on U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,820 (Aug. 17, 1999), the Four Cycle Rotary Engine. Nagata et al. The design created separate chamber rooms within the engine that were fed by an intake/exhaust system contained within the rotor. Each of the four Otto Cycles (intake, compression, combustion and exhaust) occurred in each separate chamber room in a 720-degree rotation of the rotor. The new design listed hereafter improves on this concept with fundamental design changes which we believe have not been anticipated by any previous art.
An internal combustion rotary engine consisting of housing (1) defining an oval or polygonal shaped housing inner wall (30) encasing an oval shaped or polygonal shaped rotor (2) positioned off-center of drive shaft (7), allowing it to displace the fuel/air mixture about the engine chamber. Eccentric shaft (21 ) transfers the motion of rotor (2) into drive shaft rotational energy. Vanes extending between rotor (2) and housing inner wall (30) create separate chamber rooms (23) within the engine and are supported on each end by either vane pivots (35) or pivoting vane slots (34), both located either in rotor (2) or housing (1). Each separate chamber room (23) has its own capability to accomplish the four Otto cyclesxe2x80x94intake, compression, combustion and exhaustxe2x80x94in a 720-degree rotation of rotor (2). Each chamber room (23) also has its own method for combustion (8) as well as a set of intake valves (4) and exhaust valves (5) which draw in and expel the fuel/air mixture, respectively.
An internal combustion rotary engine consisting of a housing (1) defining a cylindrical chamber (30) encasing a cylindrical rotor (2) attached to drive shaft (7) being positioned off-center of the central axis of the inner chamber, allowing it to displace the fuel/air mixture about the engine chamber. Vanes (3) located in housing (1) create separate combustion chambers (23) within the engine. Each separate combustion chamber (23) has its own capability to accomplish the four Otto cyclesxe2x80x94intake, compression, combustion and exhaustxe2x80x94in a 720-degree rotation of rotor (2). Each combustion chamber (23) also has its own method for combustion (8) as well as a set of intake valves (4) and exhaust valves (5) which draw in and expel the fuel/air mixture, respectively.
An internal combustion rotary engine consisting of a housing (1) defining a cylindrical chamber (30) encasing a cylindrical rotor (2) being positioned off-center of the central axis of the inner chamber, allowing it to displace the fuel/air mixture about the engine chamber. Eccentric shaft (21) transfers the motion of rotor (2) into drive shaft rotational energy. Vanes (3) located in housing (1) create separate combustion chambers (23) within the engine. Each separate combustion chamber (23) has its own capability to accomplish the four Otto cyclesxe2x80x94intake, compression, combustion and exhaustxe2x80x94in a 720-degree rotation of rotor (2). Each combustion chamber (23) also has its own method for combustion (8) as well as a set of intake valves (4) and exhaust valves (5) which draw in and expel the fuel/air mixture, respectively.
An internal combustion rotary engine consisting of housing (14) defining a cylindrical chamber (30) encasing a cylindrical piston (15) being positioned off-center of the central axis of the housing inner chamber, allowing it to displace the fuel/air mixture about the engine. Housing (1) is attached to drive shaft (7). Piston (15) is immobile. Vanes (31) located in and arranged around piston (15) create separate combustion chambers (23) within the engine. Each separate combustion chamber (23) has its own capability to accomplish the four Otto cyclesxe2x80x94intake, compression, combustion and exhaustxe2x80x94in a 720-degree rotation of housing (14). Each combustion chamber (23) also has its own method for combustion (8) as well as a set of intake valves (4) and exhaust valves (5) which draw in and expel the fuel/air mixture, respectively. Combustion causes housing (14) of the engine to rotate transferring rotational energy to driveshaft (7).
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotary engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the invention of the rotary pump in 1588 by Ramelli, the concept of a properly functioning internal combustion rotary engine has been the xe2x80x9cHoly Grailxe2x80x9d of engine design. The only rotary engine to be mass-produced was the Wankel Rotary Engine. Even since it""s first mass production in the 1970""s, the rotary engine has not enjoyed widespread production or success.
The main advantage of the rotary engine is, as its name implies, rotational energy. Unlike the piston engine, a crankshaft and complex set of connecting rods are not needed to convert the up and down motion of a piston into rotational energy. This conserves energy, weight and manufacturing costs. Rotary engines also are known for their small size and high power to weight ratio.
Historically, rotary engines have been plagued by several problems. Leakage under pressure has been a problem with designs since Ramelli first invented the rotary pump. Later internal combustion designs all had overheating as a common design fault. In the 1970""s, General Motors abandoned an ambitious rotary engine project due to strict new environmental regulations on vehicle emissions. Additionally, rotary engines have had gas mileage far below the industry standard and are notorious for needing major engine seal repairs.
Several improvements to the Wankel design have been implemented. One such improvement is the apex seal which serves to reduce friction and fuel loss through leakage under pressure. Significant problems with the design still exist:
(a) There are friction problems. Indeed all engines have friction problems. Rotary engine designs however, have considerable friction. In the Wankel design, the rotor must make three rotations inside the engine chamber for the drive shaft to rotate once. This 3:1 rotor to drive shaft ratio causes friction and heat problems.
(b) There is difficulty manufacturing the engine. To date only the Mazda RX-7 uses a rotary engine design. Other companies have constructed test engines, but have not mass-produced them.
(c) There is a waste problem with the fuel/air mixture leaking under pressure. In most designs, including the Wankel, a small amount of the fuel/air mixture used for combustion is lost during the engine rotation process. This is a design flaw. In the Wankel design""s case, as the rotor rotates, there is also a point where some of the fuel/air mixture escapes via the exhaust port.
(d) There is difficulty in repairing the engine. Problems inside the rotor chamber are very difficult to get to.
Accordingly, the previous disadvantages are remedied in our current invention. Several objectives and advantages of the invention are:
(a) to provide an engine with reduced engine friction;
(b) to provide an engine that is relatively easy to manufacture;
(c) to provide an engine that is comprised of few parts;
(d) to provide an engine that is smaller and more compact than existing designs;
(e) to provide an engine that conserves the fuel/air mixture.
Further objectives and advantages are to provide an engine that, because of the above listed objectives and advantages, will allow for superior gas mileage and performance.